


One step forward

by ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive/pseuds/ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive
Summary: “Micah moves to London,” Penny had explained. “And we’d like to move together. We’re already looking for a new flat.  I hope that’s alright with you.”It was, in fact, very alright with Simon. The moment Penny started talked to him he had started to imagine Baz moving in with him.





	One step forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I had to write it off my mind and though I might as well post it. Hope you like it.  
> I might have an idea for a longer fic but I'm still thinking a bit.

**i. The Thinking**

 

It had been an easy decision, really.

“Micah moves to London,” Penny had explained. “And we’d like to move together. We’re already looking for a new flat.  I hope that’s alright with you.”

It was, in fact, very alright with Simon. The moment Penny started talked to him he had started to imagine Baz moving in with him. He had always complained about not being able to study when Simon was in the room- now he could use Penny’s room for that.

Simon could already imagine it perfectly: waking up with Baz, having breakfast with Baz, cuddling with Baz, watching movies with Baz, cooking with Baz and Baz himself. It wasn’t that Simon wasn’t used to Baz being around. He spent a lot of time in Simon’s flat. But as a visitor, not as someone who actually lived there.

For Simon, just the idea felt like a huge step forward. It felt important.

“Simon?” Penny interrupted his thoughts. “Are you listening?” Simon looked up at her, confused for a few seconds.

“No,” he answered, scratching his head. “I guess I didn’t.”

“I said that you could ask Baz to move in,” she said, playing with her hair. Simon blushed and she raised an eyebrow.

“That was what I was just thinking about,” he explained, blushing even more.

Penny grinned knowingly and Simon wondered if there was one thing that she didn’t notice.

 

**ii. The Asking**

 

Simon had spent hours and hours thinking about the best way to talk to Baz. Should he make it romantic? Casual? Should he prepare dinner?

In the end, it was pretty easy. It was in the early morning, Simon had just woken up in Baz’ arms; sunlight streaming into Simon’s bedroom. Baz was stroking his back lightly and pressed his lips onto Simon’s forehead. Simon wrapped his arms around Baz’ neck and kissed him softly.

It was just him and Baz, everything felt familiar. It felt like home for Simon. He wondered if Baz felt it too. He pulled him closer.

He kissed him again and again until he could feel Baz waking up completely- usually that was the moment when a wide grin would appear on his face.

And that was the moment- the right one. Simon felt it. He looked into Baz stormy grey eyes. They were beautiful. Baz looked back, not giving Simon an inch. “What are you looking at, Snow?” he asked, his eyes soft.

“Penny moves out,” Simon mumbled, chewing on his lip. Baz kept looking at him, trying to hide a smile.

“And?”

“Well,” Simon answered, grinning. “Don’t you think Fiona would be glad to get rid of you?”

Baz was smirking now, one eyebrow raised. “Maybe. But I can’t imagine what one thing has to do with the other,” he mumbled.

“I might be able to bear with you for a while,” Simon began. “You could sleep in Penny’s room.”

A second later, there was a pillow in Simon’s face and he started laughing. He couldn’t laugh for long though, because Baz was pinning him down, his face close to Simon’s.

“And what would I get out of this?” Baz asked, his voice sounding raw. Simon smirked. “I’m here, obviously,” he mumbled. “Isn’t that enough?”

He felt Baz’ lips on his, just for a split second.

“Yes,” Baz said. “Yes it is.”

 

**iii. The Moving In**

 

“You could help me,” Baz suggested when he reached the top of the stairs for the millionth time.  He’d been carrying boxes all day and an hour ago Simon decided to stop helping.

“No,” Simon grinned. “I’m making scones. And you have superstrength. You don’t need my help.”

“And why again are you making scones?”

“That’s a stupid question,” Simon grinned even more. “Scones and you are my favourite things. I want this to be a perfect day, so I’m making scones.” He walked towards Baz and pulled him into a kiss.

Baz let Simon kiss him for a while. It was too nice to make him stop.

“Let’s get the last boxes, love,” he murmured after a while. “And then I’ll help you make scones.”

The scones were very good. Baz didn’t care about them though. Neither did Simon- at least not as much as he usually did.

_They were at home._

 

**iv. The Living**

 

Simon liked coming home when Baz was already there. It felt even more like coming home.

Today, music was playing and Baz was standing in the kitchen, cooking. He was humming.

Simon stood behind him, hands around his waist, and pressed a kiss into the crook of Baz’ neck. Baz turned around to kiss him properly. He cupped Simon’s face with his hands and leaned closer.

 

“Welcome home, love.”


End file.
